videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike (Rose Warriors)
|image = MikeTD.png |full = Mike |town = Canada |gender = male |species = Human |weapon = Bow-staff, Magic |stat = Alive |first = Rose Warriors: Vengeance |theme = |theme2 = In the Hall of the Mountain King |banner = no }} Mike is a protagonist featured within the Rose Warriors series of video games. He makes his debut in Rose Warriors: Vengeance where Mike is both a playable character and fought as a boss in . Personality Mike suffers from a mental illness known as Multiple Personality Disorder. While under his original personality, Mike is friendly and nice, but can be socially awkward due to being generally avoided due to his other personalities. He cares deeply for his friends, always wishing them good, and never wanting to hurt them. Chester Chester is one of Mike's multiple personalities. Chester is an impatient old man, who often complains about everything, and can easily see the worst in people. Due to being quite old, he refers to most people as "whippersnapper" or uses a derogative term for them. He is usually brought out when in pain, or when something goes wrong and Mike feels anxious. Svetlana Svetlana is another one of Mike's multiple personalities. She is a Russian gymnast, and hence is quite agile and fit, able to do tremendous feats in acrobatics while she is in charge. She is polite and competitive, but is also a good sport. Like Chester, she complains, but only when all hope is void of her mind. She is brought out when her gymnast skills are required. Vito Vito is the third personality that Mike has. He is a tough, Jersey Shore-esque rebel. He is courageous and strong, and often bullies people around. Unlike Mike, Vito focuses on girls who are hot, rather than nice girls who care for him (as he creates a love-triangle between contestants Mike, and Anne Maria). He is brought out when Mike removes his shirt. Manitoba Smith Manitoba Smith is another personality that Mike experiences. Like Vito, Manitoba is a tough guy, but specialises in treasure hunting in a manor not unlike that of Indiana Jones. He is shown to be quite egotistical, as he often praises his skills in the field. Other than this, he is shorn to be quite determined and strong, with him rarely becoming sad or angry. He is brought out when Mike puts on a fedora. Mal Mal ( : ), also known as the Malevolent One, is the fifth, and final, personality that is a part of Mike. Unlike the others, Mal is evil and schemes to become "the original" by trapping Mike within his mind. Mal is shown to be quite sadistic and angry, especially when one interferes with his plans. He is a major antagonist in Rose Warriors: Vengeance, as he is one of the founding members of , and fights the Rose Warriors in Bad Magic Bayou, using magical powers he obtained just by . After Mal is defeated, Mike reverts back to his original version, and attempts to seal Mal back inside of his mind. He does manage to do this, although only temporarily, as Mal is shown to be in somewhat control of Mike, changing his thoughts to make him more sadistic than he normally is. History Rose Warriors: Vengeance